


Constellations

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Sam is tired of Dean and Cas' stubbornness.FLUFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fluff. Ever. So let me know okay?

Sam was tired of their shit. Dean and Cas needed to admit the feelings they had for each other once and for all. Not just for them. For Sam. He was losing his fucking mind. 

Between the looks and the prolonged touching, he felt like he was living in a Hallmark movie. It was disgusting. Good thing he'd come up with a plan. The dungeon. There was no way they were getting out of that. 

Sam had called Dean earlier and told him to meet him in the dungeon. He had said he needed help finding something. He had called and told Cas the same thing. Fools. 

Sam was just beginning to doubt the plan when the boys showed up. At the same time. Convenient. 

"In here!" Sam yelled. Dean and Cas walked toward Sam, their faces full of confusion. 

"What do you need Sam? I've got Busty Asian Beauties and a cold beer waiting for me." Sam rolled his eyes. This was the shit he was tired of. 

"Just come here. Both of you." No sooner then the two had stepped foot in the room, the panel slid shut. 

"What the hell? What's going on Sam?" Sam just glared at them. Cas had yet to say anything. 

"You two aren't leaving until you talk. I'm tired of watching you two mope around and pretend that the sexual tension isn't thicker then fuck. Deal with it." Dean reacted as Sam expected. There were curse words. He threw some things. Threatened Sam. Quietly huffed around the room. All the while, Cas stayed silent. 

"What's up Cas? Why are you so quiet?" Cas just shrugged. Dean finally walked back over and plopped down in his seat. 

"Look, Cas and I are friends. There's nothing there." Sam heard Dean. But he was watching Cas when Dean said this. Cas looked down. He refused to make eye contact. His shoulders were slumped and he curled into himself. He was hurting. 

"Cas, what do you think?" Castiel finally looked up and let out a deep breath. 

"Like Dean said, there is nothing. How could there be? Dean's into women right? He's made that perfectly clear." The last sentence dripped scorn. Even Castiel looked suprised. 

"Cas? Is there something you need to tell me?" Dean reached over and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. It was meant to be comforting but it had the opposite affect. 

"Something to tell you? Are you fucking kidding me Dean? Seven damn years! That's how many years I've been pining over you! I watch you leave with woman after woman. I watch you flirt with every waitress. It kills me Dean. To know that you feel nothing? It'd be easier to plunge an angel blade right through my fucking chest. That would hurt less." Castiel was panting. He had stood up but now he just sank into his chair, his head in his hands. He looked defeated. 

Dean sat there, stunned. He hadn't expected that. He looked at Sam, a plead for help in his eyes. But Sam wasn't there. At some point he'd left. That meant just the two of them were in the room. Where no one could hear what was said. 

Dean slid out of his chair and fell to his knees at Castiel's feet. Dean managed to get Cas to spread his legs and Dean wedged himself closer. 

Castiel lifted his eyes but refused to make eye contact. His eyes were blood shot and rimmed with tears. One had yet to fall. 

"Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I swear. I didn't...." Dean trailed off. What could he say? What was safe? Dean decided to throw caution to the wind. 

"Cas, I know. I know what that pain is like. I feel it too. Everytime I'd wake up in the arms of someone and they weren't you. Everytime I had to pretend it was you underneath me. Everytime someone whispered in my ear, I wanted nothing more then for it to be you." 

Castiel looked at Dean. Really looked at him. He'd memorized every feature a long time ago. The green eyes. The nose, slightly curved from all the breaks. The freckles that painted constellations across his cheek bones. And yet, it was like he was seeing Dean for the first time. Dean's eyes were different. They were a brighter shade of green. The nose was just a little straighter. There were stars on his cheeks he'd never seen before. 

Maybe it was the vulnerability. Dean had never let this much of him show. He'd always kept his feelings hid. And now, it was like his walls were down. Castiel had never seen him so beautiful. 

"Dean..." that's all he could get out. 

"I know Cas. I know." Dean leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other. That's it. The kiss wasn't demanding. It wasn't passionate. It was a first kiss. A kiss that promised more but demanded nothing. A kiss filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
